plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dog and Cat/Transcript
At Dogtail's house: Bell: (rings) Dogtail: (opens the door) Peashooter: (comes in) Hey! Dogtail: What's up, Pea-man? Cattail: I told you, Dogtail. That 'cool' vocabulary can make people sick. Dogtail: Says who, Nerdtail? Cattail: Says me. Dogtail: Who cares about you? Peashooter: Guys, knock it off. Dogtail: We can't knock it off. This is how we were born. Cattail: There is 100% possibility of you being unminded. Dogtail: What's that? I don't get it. Maybe you should use real words! OOOOOOOOH! Peashooter: She says that you are incredibly stupid. Cattail: But he is. Dogtail: No, I'm not! Cattail: Really? What's 15+15? Dogtail: 50! Peashooter: (facepalms) Scene: (cuts to the graveyard) Wall-nut: Red Stinger, why are we here? Sunflower: This place creeps me out. Blover: Calm down, Sunflower. Red Stinger: A few months ago, Conehead fought Zomboss and Zomboss killed him. Wall-nut: I know! I was there! Sunflower: So? Red Stinger: We are going to rise him back to life! Sunflower: I meant about Wall-nut being there. Don't do that! It's a bad idea. Red Stinger: I need to do that, he might help us in future battles. Scene: (cuts to Dogtail's house) Cattail: It's not 50! Dogtail: I'm sorry I never study Math! I'm too busy at trying not to become a nerd like you! Cattail: At least I'm.....I'm.......educated. Dogtail: I don't get what you say! Speak English! Peashooter: ENOUGH!!! Dogtail and Cattail: (look at Peashooter) Peashooter: You are siblings! Can't you spend at least one second without fighting. Dogtail: Sorry, Peashooter. But I always fight with nerds. Cattail: Sorry, Peashooter. But he's so brainless, I can't resist. Dogtail: Peashooter, what does 'brainless' mean? Peashooter: It means 'stupid'. All she does all day is calling you stupid with intelligent ways. I'm leaving. (gets out) Outside of Dogtail's house: Peashooter: What should I do? I try to make them like eachother, but it always ends up like a zombie fight! Wait! I got it! (runs) Scene: (cuts to the graveyard) Red Stinger: Ok, here I go! Zombus Risus Lifus! Oh, nothing happened. Yellow light: (appears on Conehead's grave) Conehead: (pops out of his grave) Sunflower: (screams) Conehead: Can someone make her shut up? Sunflower: (stops screaming) Okay, I'm done. Conehead: Now that she's done! Who rised me back to life? Red Stinger: It was me. You're welcome! Conehead: Are you kidding me? I don't like my life, it's terrible! Like my childhood! My dad killed my pet and now, he killed me. I guess it all happened for a reason. But you ruined it all. Red Stinger: Wait! So you like being an undead undead? Conehead: Yep! Red Stinger: Wait! A zombie died! That's so ironic! (laughs) Conehead: (stares at Red Stinger angry) Scene: (cuts to the park) Dogtail: OK, Peashooter texted me that he would be here, but I don't see him any- (looks at Cattail) What the heck are you doing here? Cattail: Peashooter texted my to come over. And, please, don't use curse words in your vocabulary! Dogtail: You mean 'heck'? IT'S NOT A BAD WORD!!! WHY DON'T YOU...Hey, I found a note. It says: Help, I've been kidnapped by Dr. Zomboss. They're taking me to Zomboss' tower. Peashooter P.S. You can help me only if you team up together. But that's not going to happen, so I'm doomed. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Cattail: Oh no! What have we done? I feel....dirty! Dogtail: You'll get used to it. Now let's go find Peashooter! Scene: (cuts to Zomboss' tower) Dogtail: Look! There he is. Chained on the wall. Cattail: What should we do? Dogtail: I don't know! You're the nerd here! You think something. Cattail: I got it! All plants were born with supernatural abilities. Dogtail: Cool! But, what does 'supernatural abilities' mean? Cattail: Our superpowers! We should use our superpowers to save him. Dogtail: What are we waiting for? Dr. Zomboss: Hey, plants! Get 'em! Dogtail: Oh, darn! Cattail: I told you not to use.... Dogtail: 'DARN' IS NOT A CURSE WORD!!! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT, SINCE YOU'RE A NERD!!! Zombies: (attack) Scene: (cuts to the graveyard) Conehead: (attacks Red Stinger) Red Stinger: Wait, no! We are friends of you! We will make your life great again! Conehead: Really, how? Red Stinger: I'll ask Blover to make you a house here, at Phoenix! Conehead: Really? Blover: Yeah! I'll do whatever it takes for you to not to kill us! Conehead: Well, after what I did a few months ago, nobody will want me in Zombitorium again. OK! Plants: (celebrate) Scene: (cuts to Zomboss' tower) Cattail: Now it's the time. (They keep shooting bones and darts at zombies until there's only Dr. Zomboss) Dr. Zomboss: OK, you won. (sets Peashooter free) Peashooter: OK, I have one thing to say. Zomboss, you were amazing! Dr. Zomboss: Thanks, Peashooter. Dogtail: What? Peashooter: This whole thing was a trick to get you two to work together. I teamed up with the zombies to get you to believe it. Dogtail: Peashooter, that was not cool! You made me work with a nerd. That's too bad, even for Zomboss! Everyone except Dogtail: (laughs) Category:The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter transcripts